Apenas um Beijo
by Bela-chan
Summary: Snape surpreende Harry na Floresta Proibida e resolve lhe dar uma lição. CUIDADO, SLASH!


Título: Apenas um Beijo

Autor: Bela-chan

Casal: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Censura: T

Aviso: Inclui (pouquíssimas) referências ao sexto livro (spoilers)

Gênero: Romance

Resumo: Snape encontra Harry caminhando na Floresta Proibida e resolve lhe dar uma lição.

Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, e não estou ganhando nada com isso.

* * *

**Apenas um Beijo**

A Guerra contra Voldemort estava terminada. Houveram perdas de ambos os lados, mas o Lord das Trevas e todos os seus seguidores finalmente haviam sido derrotados. Infelizmente, a Ordem de Fênix também perdera alguns de seus membros, dentre eles Alastor Moody, que morreu lutando bravamente contra Lúcius Malfoy, e Remus Lupin, que matou Bellatrix Lestrange.

A profecia se cumpriu, e Harry Potter era agora o Menino-Que-Matou-Você-Sabe-Quem. Não que ele se importasse com isso. Estava esgotado com tudo o que acontecera, e agora só queria ser deixado em paz para terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts e seguir sua carreira de auror sem toda aquela pressão de salvar o mundo.

Passara o último ano perseguindo e destruindo Horcruxes, e não pudera se formar junto com seus amigos. Mas Minerva McGonagall, que assumiu como Diretora de Hogwarts após a morte de Dumbledore, abrira uma exceção e Harry pode retomar seus estudos. _Afinal_, pensou Harry, com ironia, _matar o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu tem suas compensações._

Faltavam poucas semanas para terminar o último ano, para felicidade de Harry. Suportar um ano inteiro de estudos sem a companhia de Rony e sem a ajuda de Hermione fora um suplício. Principalmente nas aulas de Poções.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o Profº Snape era realmente fiel a Dumbledore, e conseguiu provar que tudo o que fizera fora a mando do diretor. Com o final da guerra, Severus Snape se tornou muito respeitado entre os bruxos, a ponto de poder escolher qual matéria desejava ensinar em Hogwarts. Para espanto de todos, continuou dando aula de Poções, e nunca mais demonstrou interesse por Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

_Talvez ele tenha medo da tentação_, pensou Harry, maldoso, para se arrepender no momento seguinte. Era sempre o que acontecia quando pensava em Snape. O velho hábito de desconfiar do professor nunca o abandonou, apesar de acreditar em sua inocência.

Mas isso não havia melhorado o relacionamento dos dois. Continuavam se detestando.

Harry estivera sentado, sozinho, observando o lago silencioso. Aquele virara seu lugar favorito, seu refúgio, ia lá praticamente todos os dias.

Mas naquele dia nem mesmo as águas calmas do lago conseguiram aquietá-lo. Decidiu caminhar um pouco e acabou entrando na Floresta Proibida. Não pensou que aquele lugar era proibido para alunos, ou no que Filch faria se o pegasse ali. Nunca se importara muito com regras.

Depois de andar por vários minutos, Harry chegou a uma clareira cheia de plantas estranhas. Seu coração disparou quando viu seu professor de Poções ajoelhando arrancando algumas daquelas plantas. Tentou dar meia-volta, mas naquele momento Snape virou a cabeça e o encarou, os olhos negros adquirindo aquela expressão reprovadora que sempre assumiam quando o viam.

_Estou ferrado!_ – pensou Harry, observando o professor se levantar e vir em sua direção.

- Er... Professor... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry, sem pensar.

- O que _eu _estou fazendo aqui? Se bem me lembro, Potter, os alunos eram proibidos de andar pela Floresta Proibida. Por acaso o regulamento mudou e ninguém me avisou?

- N-não, não mudou. Os alunos não podem vir até a Floresta. Só os professores podem. – respondeu Harry, olhando para o chão.

- Ah, foi o que pensei. E por acaso o senhor foi contratado como professor e t_ambém não me contaram?_ – perguntou Snape, com sarcasmo.

- Não, senhor. – respondeu Harry, ainda olhando para o chão.

- Ah, foi o que pensei também. – respondeu Snape, cada vez mais irônico – Então o senhor poderia estar aqui, Sr. Potter?

- Não, senhor.

- Isso quer dizer que o senhor estava infringindo o regulamento da escola _outra vez_, não é verdade?

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Harry, baixinho.

- Desculpe, não ouvi. O que disse?

- Sim, senhor, eu estava infringindo o regulamento da escola! – gritou Harry, furioso, olhando para o rosto zombeteiro de Snape, que estava se divertindo em atazaná-lo..

- Eu não sou surdo, Potter, se levantar a voz novamente lhe darei uma detenção até o último dia de aula. – disse Snape, calmamente.

Harry não respondeu nada, apenas ficou encarando os olhos negros do professor de Poções com fúria, imaginando mil formas de azará-lo.

- Só em seus sonhos, moleque. Você nunca seria capaz de me atingir com um feitiço. – respondeu Snape, divertido.

Harry ficou surpreso por um segundo, e irritado no momento seguinte. Odiava quando Snape invadia sua mente daquele jeito.

- Por que você tem que ficar lendo o pensamento dos outros? Isso é horrível, sabia! – falou Harry, irritado.

- Seus pensamentos são tão claros que não preciso usar Legilimência para sabê-los. Você praticamente joga o que sente na cara das pessoas.

- O que? Quer dizer que você não estava invadindo minha mente? – Harry não acreditava naquilo.

- Já disse, não preciso fazer isso. Você nunca soube esconder o que pensa, nunca teve sutileza...

- Não sei fingir como você, não é? – acusou Harry.

- Exatamente, moleque. – Os olhos de Snape brilhavam, perigosos. – Você não tem talento, Potter. Nenhum talento. Não conseguiria me atingir nem que eu estivesse de costas, desarmado. Você é só uma criança birrenta. – finalizou, virando de costas e se afastando. – E a propósito: 50 pontos a menos para Grifinória por estar andando na Floresta Proibida.

Aquilo tudo fez o sangue de Harry ferver de tanta raiva. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para as costas de Snape.

- Estupef...

Mas antes que lançasse o feitiço, Snape deu um giro, sacando sua varinha e gritou:

- Impedimenta!

Harry foi jogado para trás, batendo as costas sobre uma imensa árvore que estava atrás dele. Apontou novamente a varinha para Snape, mas novamente o professor foi mais rápido:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Harry voou para as mãos de Snape e ele ficou parado, encostado na pedra, vendo o professor se aproximando lentamente, com uma expressão de superioridade no rosto.

- Exatamente como eu disse, Potter. Você nunca conseguiria me atingir, nem pelas costas. Você ainda é uma criança mimada.

- Eu não sou criança! – gritou Harry, com raiva por ter sido vencido tão facilmente por Snape.

- Claro que é. – provocou Snape, parando na frente de Harry, que ainda estava encostado na árvore.

- Não sou! Já tenho 17 anos, já sei fazer muitas coisas!

- É mesmo? – Snape levantou as sobrancelhas, desdenhoso. Guardou as duas varinhas e se aproximou mais, colocando as mãos de cada lado da cabeça de Harry, prendendo-o contra a árvore. – O que você sabe fazer, Potter?

Harry ficou surpreso com a malícia na voz de Snape, e incomodado com aquela proximidade. Ia mandá-lo se afastar, mas quando olhou nos rosto do professor viu o sorriso debochado que demonstrava que ele estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

_Ele está brincando comigo, está me desafiando! Ele acha que eu vou sair correndo, apavorado, _deduziu Harry. _Ele vai ver só!_

- Muita coisa, Snape – respondeu, erguendo o rosto e entreabrindo os lábios. Esperava que aquilo bastasse para espantar o professor, vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo, mas Snape apenas sorriu e se inclinou sobre Harry, beijando a boca convidativa.

Harry estremeceu, não esperava aquilo, não queria aquilo!

Fechou a boca e tentou empurrar Snape, mas o professor pressionou seu corpo contra o dele e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos, prendendo-o contra a árvore. Continuou tentando se soltar, até Snape insinuar o joelho entre suas pernas, fazendo uma pressão suave no membro de Harry.

Surpreso com a carícia e com o choque elétrico que percorreu seu corpo, Harry gemeu e entreabriu os lábios, e Snape, aproveitando o momento, voltou a beijá-lo, explorando os lábios macios com delicadeza, bem devagar.

Harry enlouquecia com aquele beijo, queria que se tornasse mais forte, queria sentir a língua de Snape dentro de sua boca lutando contra a sua. Mas o professor continuava sua lenta tortura, saboreando apenas seus lábios, provocando-o e desafiando Harry a se soltar e demonstrar o que queria.

_Ah, que se dane!_, pensou Harry, levando as mãos à nuca de Snape e puxando-o de encontro a ele, gemendo baixinho quando sentiu a língua finalmente penetrando sua boca.

No mesmo instante o beijo se tornou mais ardente, mas intenso, a língua habilidosa de Snape massageava a boca de Harry levando-o à loucura. Ele correspondia com a mesma intensidade, sentindo calafrios quando Snape mordiscava lentamente seus lábios e gemendo baixinho quando ele voltava a invadir sua boca impiedosamente.

Instintivamente, pressionou o quadril de encontro a Snape, para que o professor sentisse o quanto estava gostando daquele beijo. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, mas queria ir até o fim, ali mesmo.

Mas Snape interrompeu o beijo na mesma hora e se afastou um pouco, ignorando o gemido de protesto de Harry. Ficou observando o garoto, e Harry sabia o que ele estava vendo: seu rosto estava corado, os olhos verdes brilhando de desejo, a boca levemente inchada pelo "ataque", a ereção nada discreta...

- Severus... – murmurou Harry, encorajado pelo brilho que via nos olhos negros.

Ouvir Harry chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome despertou Snape, que piscou e voltou a ter a mesma expressão irônica de sempre.

- Quem poderia imaginar, Potter. Você tem algum talento, afinal...

Aquelas palavras e o tom com que foram ditas tiveram o efeito de um balde de água fria em Harry, que sentiu toda paixão de minutos atrás se evaporar.

- Eu... eu disse que não era mais criança... – respondeu debilmente, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa mais inteligente para dizer.

- Realmente. É uma pena que eu não possa ver até onde vão seus _talentos,_ Potter. – Snape colocou a mão dentro das vestes, retirou uma das varinhas e entregou a Harry. Deu uma última olhada para Harry, virou as costas e partiu para o castelo.

Harry não podia acreditar que ele iria embora daquele jeito!

- Severus! Professor! – chamou, indo atrás de Snape, que parou e olhou para trás, com a costumeira expressão de impaciência.

- O que foi, Potter?

- O senhor não vai dizer nada... sobre o que aconteceu? – perguntou, parando a poucos passos de Snape.

- Ora, Potter, imagino que até você possa dizer o que aconteceu agora.

- Eu... nós... nós...

- Não há "nós", Potter... Aquilo foi apenas um beijo. – respondeu Snape, voltando a caminhar em direção ao castelo e deixando um enfurecido Harry Potter para trás.

_Maldito, quem ele pensa que é! Isso não vai ficar assim. Ele vai me pagar!_

Próximo ao castelo, Severus Snape sorria discretamente, sabendo exatamente o que seu aluno estava pensando._ Só espero que ele não demore._

**FIM **

* * *

Ah, espero que tenham gostado. Essa fic foi escrita em uma noite de insônia, num impulso... 


End file.
